Revenge!
by SwitchBladezz
Summary: What happened after 'a few old enemies.' Also includes soul calibur and my new character.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of what happened after A few old enemies.

Ripto was down on the floor, begging for his life. He had a glare on his face that made Cynder cry. Spyro then turned to Cynder and told her that releasing Ripto would not be a good idea as he ALWAYS gets revenge.

"Spyro, get off me, I think he wants me to do something, I can't help it!" Cynder screamed, with even more tears flooding from her eyes.

Spyro then stared at Ripto, with an evil shine in his eye.

"Release her, NOW!" Spyro shouted, in which stop Ripto looking into Cynder's eyes.

"Too late," Ripto hissed in Spyro's face, "She's already in my control, now my gorgeous Cynder, kill him."

"No-one takes my Cynder!" Spyro declared.

"Except Ripto!" Cynder interrupted.

Cynder slashed her tail across Spyro's face, causing some of his teeth to smash.

"Fynfer!" Spyro cried, as he couldn't say Cynder.

"Now dragon, ol' Ripto is gonna show ya' one of his most powerful spells, one I never shown you before, but now it's time I unleashed the true dinosaur within myself…well, you get the point, KAZAM!"

And then, Cynder, rose up into the air, slowly leaning backwards. Spyro was fuming.

"Fipfo, fot fare fou doing?" Spyro asked in depression.

"Playing the old 'pub' game…of darts."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Spyro screeched, actually creating a small puddle.

"And guess what Spyro? You're the darts themselves!"

"No, I'm not doing it," Spyro's teeth had remarkably recovered.

"So, the old dino will have to use magic to make you do it, or, what's that in my cape?"

"No, it's not…"

"YES IT IS!"

And with that dart, it looked like the end of Cynder's short life. But there is always a surprise in life, and they always happen at the right time.

"So, Spyro, have any last words for…Fynfer?" Ripto was in fits of laughter.

Spyro said nothing, but knew exactly what he should do.


	2. Chapter 2

So Spyro watched as Ripto was aiming the dart, thinking of where to shoot it from his staff. Then Ripto mimed to Cynder: I'm going for the choker. Why, you may ask, because if I do, it will also take your head with it!"

Spyro went into flames in envy. Ripto took note of this and started to aim.

"Oh Spyro, I forgot to say, don't even bother trying to attack me, this rock Elemental Field will stop even your most powerful Earth attack. So ready to say ba-bye to Cynder.

"No."

"Yes!" And Ripto fired the dart. Everything froze. Except Spyro. He could hear what Ignitus told him the last time he came to the Mountain of Malefor, which states that if a dragon dies, it's soul will live on for eternity. But then something went through his mind. It was Ripto.

'I'm only doing this so you'll be weaker in our next battle, purple boy.'

'Boy, eh? I'm 16, and how old are you, Ripto?'

'To be precise, 863 years 169 days.'

'Dragon years or Universal Years?'

'Dragon Years, what did you think I was, a human?'

'Well, if one of us goes, we'll both go.'

Then Cynder started thought training me.

'Spyro,'

'Yeah, my dragoness,'

'Whatever happens here, one of us will die.'

'I'll stop that from happening.'

'How?'

'Watch and learn, my anti-prophecy beauty.'

Time went by, but slower for Spyro, and felt like real time for Ripto and Cynder. Spyro saw the dart go towards Cynder's throat. Now time to remember all of Ignitus' sayings and save the dragon world.

Spyro ran towards the dart, and when the dart was a good few metres away from Cynder, Spyro put his head right in front of it, giving his horns a slight angle. When the dart hit Spyro, it went through the back of his head, and the horns then made the dart reflect towards Cynder's thorax area. With this, they both fell into a puddle of blood.

Ripto was over the moon.

"Stupid, stupid dragon. Why did you just make me kill you and then you kill your own girl?" Ripto cockily at Spyro.

"Yeah…Spyr," Cynder gasped, but it was too late. Spyro had gone. But where?

"Cynder, he just didn't love you," Ripto told her nastily.

"He would have had a good reason to do this." And that was Cynder's last words.

At least in these worlds.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a wall of fire screaming for the heat. Blood and tears were just being evaporated with their donors. It was just like jumping into a volcano. Was it? Or was this a war torn world named Earth? Nobody knew; Spyro and Cynder anyway.

There was a haze of light burning the eyes of a little creature that had landed in the heart of the fire. Another creature had just fell from the skies and landed on top of this creature. The war then ceased to a halt and everyone gathered round to see what these poor creatures were. One was black and had a hole in its chest area. The other was only just seen by a possible yellow spear. The warriors then turned at each other and the warriors on one side shouted, "This is the work of Soul Edge! Kill them!"

All of them except one. His name-

Maxi.

Maxi was in his thirties, had medium length hair, only torso being a small coat and wore leathered pants. He was armed with currently useless nunchukas and was in tip-top condition in terms of his fitness. He walked towards the wall of fire, trying to suggest something has happened.

"Do you guys know what this could be? A gift from the other worlds! Or even a powerhouse to destroy Soul Edge! Don't destroy it, them I should say, say, Cassandra, could you use your shield to rescue them before Nightmare or Astaroth executes them! Hurry, they could be our only hope of beating Veral and Soul Edge," Maxi exclaimed. Cassandra took no hesitation in doing this, as Astaroth was trying to mine out a weapon that he found in the rocks.

But Cassandra's action didn't go unnoticed…

At the moment of Cassandra reaching these things, the only female on their side, Ivy, used her Valentine sword to pierce through Cassandra's head, killing her instantly. Yunsung, fighting against Veral for Soul Calibur, was upset at this, as they were planning to get into a relationship. So Maxi used the sword Cassandra had and used the shield for protection against any other assault.

Maxi managed to get the things out of the flames, noticing they were definitely knocked out, or even dead. Seung Mina went towards these 'sleeping' creatures and gave each one of them a small kiss on the forehead. At that precise moment, the black creature's eye opened. It appeared to be a female.

The other one, which was a shady purple, was still in a deep sleep. The black creature then turned to the other and said, "Remember, I love you."

Now Maxi was shaking. It just talked! And said that she just said she loved the purple one. The purple creature twitched.

"It's alive!" Raphael declared. He and the others crowded around it. Even some of the servants of Veral were feeling a bit emotional. Except Nightmare, of course.

"This is impossible! More of those creature…dragun things or whatever they are called. This means I need their souls!"

But the fire wall was still there.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you defeated Malefor?" The black dragon asked.

"Malefor? Anyway, it's you and purple next!"

"Malefor was also purple, like Spyro," the black one responded.

"So the purple one's called Spyro, and what about you?"

"Cynder, and what do you want…?" Cynder was interrupted by Maxi.

"_Nightmare,"_ Maxi whispered to Cynder.

"Nightmare, what do you want from us?"

"YOUR SOULS!"

Cynder was frightened at this response. Maxi stroked her head.

"How did you get here?" Maxi asked gently.

"I died," Cynder replied.

"And…Spyro, or what the other's name is?"

"He died too."

"Can you remember dying?"

So this was when Cynder talked about Ripto and how Spyro sacrificed himself and her to save the Guardians and the world.

"If it were Ripto who had killed me initially had battle with Spyro and we both died, we wouldn't be here."

"But how did you and Spyro die exactly?"

"We were both going to die there anyway, but Spyro knew how sacrificing himself can mean a new life."

"But why wouldn't you have resurrected if Ripto had slain you?"

"Because we would have _really _died if we weren't serving the Dragon Realms."

"And what did Ripto do?"

"He…" Cynder released a tear, "…threw a dart at my head, and Spyro loved me, so he slowed down time to reach the dart before it hit my head, by putting it in front of his head."

By now everything was slightly settled.

"So what happened next?"

"Yes, we really want to know, so we can exterminate you both!" Astaroth bellowed.

"Well, the dart ripped through Spyro's head, almost killing him instantly. Luckily for the two of us, his head was rightly angled so the dart deflected off his horn and hit me, so that's why we're here."

"So," Maxi said, "he killed you and you're happy?"

"Yes, he got me out of the pain Malefor put me through."

Spyro's left eye opened, with his right heavily damaged by the dart, as the dart hit Spyro's right eye.

"Spyro…you're alive!" Maxi greeted Spyro, "The name's Maxi. Here to help you through this and beat this Ripto character."

"Sorry Maxi, that's impossible without the help of the Chronicler."

"I've never heard of the Chronicler, who is it?"

"The Chronicler is the dragon that can change and freeze time, and holds the book that records every dragon's death, which also states of every dragon ever born. The current Chronicler is called Ignitus, who replaced the other Chronicler after he got way over 9,000 years. "  
Cynder looked at Maxi.

"Spyro's right. We need the Chronicler, Ignitus, to return us back to the Realms to stop Ripto, and in dying, we have reduced Ripto's power, as the Realm's magical elements, which actually isn't many, rely on dragons, and as Spyro being one of the most powerful in Dragon History, he has more magic in him than me and all the other dragons, except, of course, the Chronicler."

Spyro went off focus and turned to Yoshimitsu, who was showing off with his sword skills and Cassandra's head. He took notice of this, and lunged his sword towards Spyro, wondering, if ever this little purple thing would activate it's wings, or fire, ice, elecricity or earth breaths, or even it's claws. Yoshimitsu then began his speech.

"Everyone LISTEN! I have took note of this purple creature and think this could be a gem from Soul Edge to destroy Soul Calibur! Take it while you can! Run past the fire wall and attack till the death! And after we take out the warriors, take the dragons and train them to obliterate all threat to Soul Edge! Take them and make sure none survive!"

Spyro overheard this, and so used his now regained Ice Breath to freeze up the flames, and then used the Electric Breath to conduct through the ice and electrocute anyone or anyone's sword that touches the ice. The guardians of Soul Edge retreated and so the heroes won for a mere once in 17 wars. But this was only the first battle Spyro and Cynder will be involved in.


	5. Chapter 5

Time to take a trip back to the temple…

"SPYRO, buddy, where are you?" Sparx shouted.

"Yes, where has that little ambitious dragon gone now?" Cyril asked.

"Maybe Spyro is performing an act of military service, or even better, defending this world from Malefor from returning once again, or even better once more, he is with Hunter and Bianca fighting for Avalar's security," Terrador answered in his parole manner.

"Yeah, Terrador, Spyro's not with me or Hunter, but the last time I saw him he was with Cynder beating Ripto, and I swear I saw you there, Sparx," Bianca replied.

"Oh yeah, I was. But then the old man told me that the Swamp was getting 'inactive' so I headed back there. Spyro said he wanted to stay with Cynder," Sparx answered.

Ignitus walked in, with a deep expression on his face. Zoe was behind him, also depressed. Ignitus raised his head.

"Yesterday at the set, two heroes were killed and so therefore taken to Earth where the war of the Swords rages for eternity. Killed…by a Rhynocorus Riptosaurus."

"Oh no, should have told them to go back to the Swamp," Sparx moaned.

Volteer was still wondering who these heroes were.

"May I ask, Ignitus, but I do not have the bamboozles on what you are talking about. I always thought dragons lived on forever, I say, do you know where Spyro and Cynder are for their training lessons. They are incredibly late."

"Man, the yellow guy _is _dumb," Sparx butted in.

"SPARX! Let me do the talking now, do you mind?" Ignitus demanded.

"Ok, big guy."

"So, where Spyro and Cynder are…they have been…transported to the Soul War territories. They have thus died to be able to do so. They died saving us. They died saving us all."

Volteer was obviously confused.

"But Ignitus, I thought we had defeated the enemy alliance at the Fireworks Factory!"

Ignitus then sighed.

"Ripto got away. His extreme magic helped him to teleport away before he was turned to ice, and the others did die there."

"But what is happening to Spyro and Cynder now?"

Sparx then focused on Ignitus again. "Yeah, Mr Brainylot where is purple boy and evil she-dragon?"

Ignitus then kicked Sparx out of the room.

"Now he's gone, we can now talk about our pride in Spyro and not get disrupted by an in-benevolent annoying bug. Oh and Hunter, when was the last time you saw them?" Terrador asked

"Uh…we were at the abandoned Well of Souls and Ripto built this amazing board arena and I and Spyro challenged him to a challenge of skateboarding. We won and Sparx and I went to the Swamp to check on Flash and Nina. Mind you, they're doing very well without Sparx and our much-missed Spyro. They did however, regret Spyro ever befriending Cynder, who in the past tried to invade the Swamp and was stopped by all the guardians. But we need to start an update thing where other creatures can hear what is happening in the Realms, and to make it live so creatures know what's happening when. It could be called…the DNN, or something," Hunter replied.

"That's it, Hunter, we could create the DNN, say, what does DNN mean, Hunter?" Ignitus asked.

"Dragon News Network, do I need to say it again?" Hunter sarcastically asked.

"No, now just set it up so we can do this thing!"

Spyro and Cynder didn't have a clue what was happening there. All Spyro and Cynder knew was they were in safe hands with the warriors of Soul Calibur and that the Guards of Soul Edge were in rage, in particular Nightmare.

"Cynder," Spyro pleaded.

"Yes Spyro?" Cynder replied with a sweet expression in the 'Yes.'

"I don't think we should be here. The guards have already planned a counter-attack on us, but they don't yet know what the hell they're gonna do to beat us, but they are planning," Spyro answered.

Maxi overheard this. He settled Spyro saying, "No, no, if they are going to come back, they will need the forces of Nighthawk to stand a chance now we have you two on our side."

"Nighthawk?" Cynder asked in confusion.

"Yes, Nighthawk. He is a cursed wizard who has only one objective- to destroy the world. Soul Edge with it. However, we have beaten Nighthawk before, but now we don't stand a chance," Yunsung butted in.

"Why, Yunsung, with these dragons, we can stop Nighthawk," Maxi politely asked.

"Avadio."

Yunsung replied that in the darkest of expressions that this Avadio thing wasn't exactly a good thing to know about.

"Avadio? What's that little critter ever done? I thought he was with our top trainer, Starfly, but he's with Nighthawk? Since when was Avadio being captured by Nighthawk ever an occurrence in our lives?" Maxi proclaimed.

"I don't know, but Starfly has been…burnt to ashes."


	6. Chapter 6

Nightmare turned to Yoshimitsu.

"Are you out of you clockwork mind?" Nightmare shouted, "Or are you some psycho who would destroy himself for a little weakling creature!"

"But master, we surrendered when the purple one…"

"Spyro."

"…yeah Spyro, used his powers to make it impossible to get through them and not get defeated, sir. Do you know what I'm saying? They will repent for this, and repent in my way…namu."

"Ok, but their souls aren't gonna be an easy target, you know. But, if we get through to them, Soul Calibur is ours for the destroying!" Nightmare emphasized.

It was morning the next day. Cassandra's body was taken from the battlefield by Yunsung to keep as a memoir of her. He was still in a tear or two about it. If only she could have died in any other battle but this one, when they had plans for inside the woods (I don't really need to say them, do I?) and would then go back and go for some extra training rounds with the dummies. But that won't happen now. Meanwhile, the sheep in the nearby meadows were producing some wool and some meat, all gathered in by Xianghua, who had been injured by a lick of Spyro's electric breath, but she forgave him and they soon started talking to each other. Maxi was still with Seung Mina looking after Spyro and Cynder after what happened when they fell into the fire wall.

"So who exactly is this 'Avadio' Character? Who's Starfly? And who's Nighthawk? We could stop this, right Cynd? 'hehe' that's cool, Cynd," Spyro asked, giggling to himself at the whole 'Cynd' thing.

"Avadio…well, he died just like you. No, you will never have seen him; he died at his youth, just after being hatched. They say he is special, just like you. But they also say he is more special than you, even though nobody actually saw him."

"How is he more special?" Cynder asked. She had gain recognition of Spyro calling her Cynd.

"Well, to put it through to you, this Chronicler dragon thing may not have told you this, but he is a silver dragon," Maxi said, not knowing if Spyro actually understood.

"A silver dragon? Never heard or seen one," Spyro answered.

"Well, it's been told in the Dragon Realms that once every, what was it again? Oh yeah, 100,000 generations, a silver dragon is hatched and will live for eternity, if not slain. That is Avadio. He is a cursed dragon who only wants doom into this world. When he flies, he terrorises the skies with his powerful presence. He created that fire wall that you were in when you came here."

Spyro was confused, but he understood the basic stuff, like the 100,000 generations thing. Cynder was mad at herself.

"Cynd, are you okay?" Maxi asked, now following Spyro's trend.

"Yeah, just a little upset about something, but I'm fine."

There was a little earthquake, which caused a huge crack where Spyro and Cynder were. There was silver and gold underneath the crack, slowly moving like a river on a windy day. Maxi told Spyro and Cynder that it was too dangerous to stay on the ground, but to run where they could.

"No, Maxi, I'm going to stay here to check what's happening," Spyro demanded to.

"Well, whatever Spyro says, I know he's right," Cynder replied.

"Okay then, dragons, but I warn you that is not what you want to do…"

At that moment, the area that Spyro was on gave way and fell into the ground. Spyro with it. The floor then cracked into two. Spyro could now hear deep breaths from underneath him. There was a silence for a second or two. The air was now gone, and Spyro felt hot and dizzy due to the adrenaline rush and his distance from the Core of the World. Then, at Spyro's and everyone else's disbelief there was a huge explosion from where the floor descended down. Fire was swooping all around it and Spyro was flung up, unconscious and paler than he normally is. Seeing this, Seung Mina, who had just mastered healing when she first revived Spyro and Cynder, kissed Spyro on the forehead, hoping it would work this time.

Cynder was in tears at this, seeing all the deep cuts on Spyro's chest and a rip in his wing. When they looked down, the silver and gold turned to blood red, which made Cynder worried about how much blood Spyro had shed.

"It appears that Spyro will take a while to recover form these injuries and we'll have to make sure nobody can make it worse, he could be our only hope in defeating Nighthawk and Avadio," Seung Mina suddenly said. She turned to Cynder, noticing her tears.

"But what if Spyro doesn't recover?" Cynder asked.

"He will, we just need to wait, it might take a day or two to get him round and back up to grips with what's been happening. But I do hope he gets back round and able to beat Avadio once and for all," Seung Mina replied.

They didn't know what to do, except run as far as they could from here and this earthquake, which peasants will say Soul Edge caused.


End file.
